combatmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
Admin command
A team is a sub-squad grouping of the men in the squad. Administrative or Admin commands are used to subdivide a squad into teams. Admin commands cannot be given to a unit with movement orders; to divide it you must first cancel all moves. All admin commands are effective immediately. All split teams belonging to the same parent squad automatically rejoin each other if they are stationary within the same action spot for more than a few seconds (of game time, or in setup, of real time). Therefore, if you split a squad into teams and they are in the same action spot, make sure that you give move orders to at least one of the teams so that they don't reform into a single unit. (During setup, you can also immediately move a team to different action spot in its setup zone.) Split Teams Evenly (more or less) splits a squad into two or three teams. How many teams are split depends on the nation’s doctrine as well as the squad’s current manpower. The Tactical AI tries to keep the teams at roughly the same strength and also distribute special weapons evenly, thereby effectively creating independent maneuver elements. Splitting teams is often advisable when fighting in urban terrain so as to avoid bunching up of soldiers into too small of an area, where they all can be taken out by a single well-placed hand grenade. Restrictions - not available if the headcount of a given squad is too small. Example - we want to assault an unsupported German machinegun position from the front and both flanks at the same time, and split a full strength US rifle squad into three teams. By splitting into three teams and using them as independent maneuver elements, we are reducing the machinegun's ability to suppress the entire squad. Assault Team Splits a squad into two independent teams - a heavily armed security element that usually retains all heavy weapons (such as machineguns and rockets), and a maneuver element with small arms and automatic weapons, handgrenades and other equipment useful for close quarters battle. The game automatically tries to include the soldiers with applicable specialties - such as Machinegunner or Sniper - into the correct Teams for their task. Restrictions - same as for Split Teams. Example - we want to clean out a building suspected to be occupied by the enemy. Sending forward the maneuver element with light automatic weapons, while keeping the heavy equipment back with the security element, reduces possible casualties from first contact and provides security for the moving team. Anti-Tank Team Orders the squad to detach an anti-tank element, usually consisting of two or more soldiers (including any soldiers with an Anti-Tank specialty, if available) armed with the best anti-tank weapon(s) that the unit has at its disposal. Restrictions - only available if the squad/unit has anti-tank weaponry available. Example - we split out a two-man Bazooka team from the main squad and place it in a different location, issuing a Hide command to have them wait for a good shot, while the rest of the squad engages and distracts the enemy by fire. Scout Team Splits a squad into two teams - a team consisting of a few solders (usually 2 or more) with light automatic weapons (if possible) that are sectioned off to act as light recon for the Squad or Platoon. The game automatically tries to put solders in a scout team that do not have other responsibilities such as antitank expert, radioman or leader. In other words solders that should be able to fight their way out of a bad situation, but that are not as critical (if lost) than others in the Squad. Restrictions - same as for Split Teams. Example - we want to send a recon element forward to see if there is an enemy ambush. Splitting off a scout team minimizes casualties from first contact, and allows the rest of the unit to cover the scout element in case of retreat. Category:CMx2 Concepts Category:Rules